


Encavmaphobia

by Brook182



Series: LU Creative Train (Angst Track) [6]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brook182/pseuds/Brook182
Summary: This is my piece for the LU creative train (#7) in the angst track. I thought the theme was 'burned/buring' 🙈 Enjoy!
Series: LU Creative Train (Angst Track) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938178
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	Encavmaphobia

Of course, they landed in Wild's Hyrule. Of course, they landed in the middle of a horde of monsters, and, by Hylia, of course, they were outnumbered. Warrior assessed his surroundings and considered his options. The foes were tough: ten bokoblins of varying rank, five green lizalfos, two chuchus, and a fucking silver lynel.

Warrior was preparing to dish out battle strategies when out of nowhere Wild speared a chuchu, killing it instantly and effectively initiating the fight.

"Whatever, " Warrior sighed and with a fierce battle cry he advanced on an unlucky lizalfos.

Two seconds into the fighting Warrior could tell the Links would finish the enemies off in no time. The lizalfos was dead in no time flat and before he knew it it was down to the silver lynel. Wild had already ridden the thing like a wild horse, the half-lion half-horse creature bucking blindly before the battle-crazed Wild jumped off the enemy's back and shot an arrow in its spine.

Warrior winced in sympathy before joining the battle. One neat jab in the throat would do the trick. If only he could get to the front of the creature without causing it to charge. He had seen the champion deflect a lynel by parrying his shield. If he could only draw its attention, stun it, and then slash its throat the battle would be over!

Without a second thought, the Captain drew his bow and shot an arrow straight into the lynel's flank. That ought to draw its interest. With murder in its red eyes, the last remaining enemy turned to face Warrior, rearing back, preparing to charge.

Warrior held out his cold metal shield, waiting for the perfect moment. However, instead of the charging beast Warrior was expecting, a funnel of flames entered its place and was heading straight towards the captain. It felt like time had slowed down. Warrior felt himself move before he could feel it, pulling up the shield to cover as much of himself as he could. This time the triforce's power didn't save him. He was left panting on the ground, pain flaring all over his right arm and his legs, fresh burns stinging on his exposed skin.

Time spared no time dawdling and ran to the captain's side. He knelt down on Warrior's left and assessed the injuries he could see while the other heroes battled the monster.

"Warrior, you need to calm down, " Time insisted in an infuriatingly steady voice. Warrior didn't even realise he was screaming until he stopped to swallow around his raw throat. Tears were running in rivulets down his cheeks, getting lost in his sweaty hair before falling to the grassy ground.

"Just breathe Captain. Hyrule! Get over here!" Time called out to the heroes who were finishing up the fight.

The world around Warrior was starting to turn milky and warped as if he were looking through cracked glass. His constant panting was making him dizzy and the pain caused stars to dance in his vision. He couldn't speak. Whenever he tried all that came out were screams or whimpers.

The traveller was by Time's side in a heartbeat and laid his cool hands on Warrior's chest lightly as if the captain would break if he applied the slightest bit of pressure. "You're gonna be fine Captain. Just breathe and try to stay still."

Staying still was apparently not a problem as Warrior fell into unconsciousness the instant Hyrule finished his sentence.

000

The captain was lucid enough to realise that he was being weighed down by something, but not enough that he could tell what. A quick glance fixed the issue and, realising it was Wind, he wrapped his scarf around the sleeping hero and slid out as best he could without causing the other to stir.

Instant regret filled the captain the minute he stood up on mostly-burnt legs. Falling down only made the pain worse and the captain only barely managed to stifle a whimper.

But, of course, he had managed to alert the only two people awake.

Legend groaned. "Seriously? Get your ass to bed before I take my fire rod back."

Warrior blinked. "Good evening to you too."

The pink-haired hero rolled his eyes. "Listen here, I didn't spend three hours treating third-degree burns for you to just get an infection. Go rest."

Time, who Warrior knew had noticed him, only looked stoically ahead. Legend nudged the old man harshly and waved his hand in front of the older hero's face. "Old man, tell pretty boy he needs to go to sleep."

After what felt like minutes the oldest turned to the captain and smiled sadly. "You were talking in your sleep, " he said simply. Of course, Warrior realised what he was thinking about. Volga hadn't been kind to the young hero of time during the war either so burning was sort of a shared fear between the two. Legend was visibly confused by Time's reaction - nightmares were common amongst their group - but seemed to understand where this was going. Time patted the seat next to him after a beat. "Care to join us?"

"Us? Oh no, Old Man. Night watch isn't a three-person job. I'm out. " and with that Legend passed out on his bedroll. 

Warrior chuckled and hauled himself up once more and stumbled towards the fallen log Time was using as a bench.

"Do you still have dreams about it?" Time asked, getting straight to the point.

Warrior gave a half-hearted laugh. "Most nights, actually. This is just one of those nights where it's really intense and… real. It's not just burning, it's being defenceless against something that I have no control over. Fire is alive, it lives and breathes like I do, but it's a foe I can't combat with a sword."

Time only sat next to Warrior, holding his shoulder with a strong hand, grounding him to the world of the living. As the night drew colder, Warrior watched the last of the embers in the firepit succumb to starvation and die.

"I know how you feel. Time is the same. It never ceases, it's not sensitive, it rips you apart as it carries on its course and there's nothing you can do about it but accept that you can't win. But if there's one thing I've learnt is that you shouldn't let your fears become your limits." Time smiled encouragingly at the captain and the captain smiled back.


End file.
